


Vanilla Twilight

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Composerloid OC, I really just want Motes to be decent and to remember his sister, Nannerl is a godess and I love her, Nannerloid, Other, So take a sort-of songfic, i dont know buddy, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: I'd send a postcard to you dear because I wish you were here.Or alternately we see a new face in the mansion.





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> And here my dear Ao3 readers we see the introduction of my OC Nannerl Mozart into the classicaloid universe.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart couldn’t fall asleep.

Again.

Maybe it was being forced to move into a room with Ludwig once Wagner and his hippo showed up at the mansion. But, it was his sister that haunted his sleep.

He remembered falling asleep in her safe arms during the touring of his youth. 

It was in this fitful sleep that he wished he could see her, to talk to her, to tell her that he was okay.

When this sudden bout of insomnia started he decided to make the best of it and made a habit of watching the sunrise from the front porch. Upon re-entering the house the grand painting of couples dancing at a ball would catch his eye. Only to bring back memories of their papa teaching them to dance as children. She was too tall for him to spin so he had to jump to pass his arm over her head.

The memory made him laugh.

Another two sleepless nights passed.

The ring of the doorbell echoed through the mansion as Kanae scuttled across the house. She knew that she wasn’t expecting a package, but she didn’t know if Chopin ordered something online, so she answered the door anyway.

To her surprise, it wasn’t a package. It was a girl.

The other girl wasn't that tall but she looked to be in college. The really peculiar thing was this girl’s familiar bright pink hair.

 _“Good morning miss! I’m looking for a Wolfgang Mozart, does he reside here?_ ” the girl asked cheerily.

 _“He does, what is your business with him?”_ Kanae replied.

The girl smiled softly, _“He’s an old friend, and I wanted to say hello.”_

Kanae was satisfied with her answer and turned around to yell to Motes that he had a visitor. Wolfgang started making his way to the door but clumsily missed a step as he walked down the stairs.

Causing him to tumble violently down the rest of the way.

Once he impacted the floor he looked up to see someone offer him a hand up. He graciously took their hand, stood, and finally got a look at his visitor. Recognition flared in his mind as he saw a near mirror image of himself in a pair of wide violet eyes.

 _"I know you from somewhere, don't I,"_ he held her gaze intensely, trying to place her face in his memories.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, _"I sure hope you do dummkopf."_

It was the mixture of the German with the sheer amount of loving annoyance that the girl with the pink hair replied with.

 _"Maria?"_ his voice wavered, terrified of the thought of being wrong.

_"I'm back, little brother. And you can not get rid of me this easily again."_

The two embraced.

And for the first time in many, many years. A composer and his sister spent a lazy vanilla twilight talking in the other’s company.


End file.
